


The Aura of Oswald

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Another description of Oswald, this time about his shining aura





	The Aura of Oswald

**The True Colours of Cobblepot**

  
  
  


Oswald was not just many-coloured, like a  r a i n b o w .   He was very  richly - coloured .  He could never, ever be  dull .  His aura  was shiny and sparkling, starlike and  silver - gold.

 


End file.
